This invention relates to a device that fits on an arrow and injects animals with drugs, and the drugs used with the device. More particularly, this invention relates to a cartridge that contains a detonator that explodes when the arrow strikes an animal, and thereby forces a drug through a needle into the animal's tissue. More specifically, the drug, prior to impact, is encapsulated by a membrane within a cartridge in the hollow tip of an arrow. Upon impact the detonation drives the capsule onto a member which pierces the membrane containing the drug, forcing the drug through the member and out a needle on the tip of the arrow. It should be noted that the arrow itself does not penetrate the animal and leaves no trace on its skin. This invention also claims a dye-marked drug used with the injecting system and a method of preparing and using the dye-marked drug.